1. Field
The present disclosure relates to marine vehicles and more particularly wherein the hull of the vessel is either so contoured that a groove-like configuration is formed in the bottom of the vessel, whereby a lifting force is generated.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,218 discloses a PLANING VESSEL. The planing vessel has a hull and a propulsion and control system. The hull has a plane bottom formed of an equicrural triangle in the front and a rectangle at the back, two boards and one or more swell guideways. Each swell guideway has an inclined top line with a lower front and a higher back denting upwardly into and extending lengthwise throughout the bottom and paralleling its centerline. The hull also has a pair of wave-splash guards inlaid or dented one into the boards as an integrated body, a deck, a cabin and an upper construction. The planing vessel so formed can generate sufficient hydrodynamic buoyancy with reasonable distribution to quickly lift itself out of the water and enter a planing state. The planing vessel can have various fine performances, desirable speed and stability to move on rough waters.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.